In recent years, the incidence rate of sleep breathing disorders is on the rise, and sleep apnea syndrome (i.e. snore) is one of the most common sleep breathing disorders. Studies have found that the sleep apnea syndrome has the risks of causing angina and myocardial infarction, increasing cerebral thrombosis, accelerating atherosclerosis and the like. As for children, the sleep apnea syndrome may result in abnormal development (particularly abnormity of facial development), low cognitive and behavioral capabilities and the like. In view of the above, it is necessary to design a snore stopping device to prevent snoring. As we know now, snore can be effectively suppressed by adjusting the sleeping posture.
A snore stopping device is proposed in the patent application publication No. CN204233577U, including a sleep aiding module, an electrocardiograph detection module, a respiration detection module, a temperature detection module, a snore stopping module and a controller, which are arranged on a wearable vest, and the snore stopping module is a vibrating motor. The snore stopping device can be used for monitoring the body temperature, heart rate and respiration signals and controlling the motor to vibrate according to the monitoring results, so that a user changes his sleeping posture to achieve the snore stopping purpose. However, in the presence of an obstacle such as clothes and the like, the effect of reminding the user to change his sleeping posture by means of motor vibration is not obvious.